friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls (back in Equestria cutscenes)
Here are scripts to cutscenes where we see back in Equestria how the ponies are doing while waiting for Twilight and Spike to return from the human world, as they get filled with panic and very worried. Script 1: Back in Equestria (After the scene where Sunset Shimmer sends Snails and Snips' human counterparts to spy on Twilight, we then cut back to Equestria and we see the pony versions of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Celestia, Luna and Cadance in front of the magic mirror waiting for Twilight and Spike to return) Rainbow Dash: "I am feeling worried about Twilight and Spike." Applejack: "Me too Rainbow, I hope she'll get her crown back from Sunset in this other world and get back here soon." (The ponies sigh as they kept on looking at the magic mirror as Twilight hasn't returned yet) Rarity: "Twilight and Spike should have been back by now." Fluttershy: "I hope they're alright." Princess Celestia: "I am sure they are Fluttershy. Twilight probably could have caught up with Sunset by now and is searching for her crown to retrieve it." (The ponies looked at the magic mirror for a few more minutes but still Twilight and Spike haven't returned yet. Rarity starts to get tears leaking out of her eyes) Rarity: "Aww, I miss Twilight already!" Pinkie Pie: "Me too, she's been in this other world for quite a while now!" Princess Luna: "I know, and she has only three days left to retrieve her crown from Sunset Shimmer. I hope she retrieves it in time." Princess Cadance: "I hope so too, I don't want her to be stranded in the other world for another 30 moons." Rarity '''(sniffling): "And what if she does get stranded in the other world for another 30 moons, what ever will we do without her!?" '''Rainbow Dash: "The gang won't ever be the same without Twilight." Princess Celestia: "Don't worry my ponies, I'm sure she can do it. Probably tomorrow or the next day she'll be back with her crown." (The ponies start feeling very sad as the camera then zooms to the magic mirror. The screen then cuts back to the human world in Canterlot High School at the snack machine that Twilight was about to kick) Script 2: Worrying about Twilight (After the scene where Twilight and Spike spend the night in the school library, we then cut back to Equestria again where we see the ponies still feeling worried and sad about Twilight as she and Spike haven't returned yet) Applejack: "Don't worry everypony, maybe Twilight will be back in just a few minutes." Rainbow Dash: "I hope so, I am beginning to feel very worried." Pinkie Pie '''(feeling ready to cry): "Me too, I miss her so much!" '''Fluttershy: "They really should have been back by now." Princess Cadance: "And she now has only two days left to get her crown back from Sunset." Pinkie Pie: "TWO DAYS!?" Rarity: "Oh no, that's terrible! What if the portal really does close before Twilight and Spike could get back home!? They could then be stranded in the other world, FOREVER!!!!" (Rarity starts to cry) Princess Cadance: "Don't cry Rarity, that's not going to happen." Applejack: "Cadance is right Rarity, I know Twilight could do it even without us." Rarity: "How do you know!?" Princess Celestia: "Because she was my student, and now she knows everything about the magic of friendship. I know Twilight could do it, and definitely she will." (The very very sad tearing Rarity and the rest of the ponies keep on looking at the magic mirror and still wait for Twilight and Spike to return. The camera then zooms toward the mirror and the screen then cuts back to the human world where we see Canterlot High School with the High Schoolers walking in) Script 3: What if Twilight never returns? (After the scene where Twilight and the ponies' human counterparts were at the bakery getting ready to put their lively song and dance plan into action, we again cut back to Equestria and again see the ponies still waiting for Twilight and Spike to return. They were now feeling even more sad. Shining Armor was also with them) Rainbow Dash: "It's been a long while by now, and Twilight and Spike still aren't back." Rarity: "Oh, Twilight!" (Rarity keeps on crying) Applejack: "We can't lose hope. I am sure, Twilight is returning soon." Fluttershy '''(sniffling): "But she probably wouldn't." (Shining Armor begins to feel very very sad too) '''Shining Armor: "Oh Twiliy, you've been in this other world for so long now! Why aren't you back yet my little sister!?" Princess Luna: "And she now has only one day left to retrieve her crown and return to Equestria." (Rarity gets ready to burst into tears) Rarity: "Oh Twilight, I miss you sooo much!" (Rarity starts bursting into tears. Pinkie Pie was tearing up too) Pinkie Pie: "What if Twilight never comes back!?" Rainbow Dash '(also bursting into tears): "Yeah, what if we never see our best friend ever again!?" '''Fluttershy '(crying softly): "Oh, Twilight! What ever would we do without her!?" (Shining Armor was tearing up too) '''Shining Armor: "Oh Twilight, where ever are you in this other world? Your friends and I miss you too much now. I can't spend the rest of my life without seeing my little sister." (Shining Armor then starts to have a bunch of flashbacks from when Twilight was born, and all the fun times they used to have together when Twilight was a little pony) Shining Armor: "Oh, Twiliy!" (Shining Armor starts to leak waterfalls of tears out of his eyes. Rainbow Dash lifts her head off a pillow she was crying on) Rainbow Dash: "And who knows what that other world looks like?" Rarity: "It probably looks scary and terrifying, filled with strange creatures we've never heard of!" Pinkie Pie: "Maybe something terrible happened to Twilight in the other world!" Rainbow Dash: "Maybe she was gobbled up by a giant monster that lives in the other world." (Applejack gets disgusted) Applejack: "No, that couldn't have happened to her." Fluttershy: "Maybe Twilight got ponynapped by an army of creepy looking creatures from the other world." Applejack: "No way, that sounds silly." Pinkie Pie: "Oh, I know, I know! Maybe Twilight feel into a tar pit in the other world and drowned." (Applejack speaks severely to Pinkie) Applejack: "Pinkie Pie, that's the least likely thing I've ever heard!" Princess Cadance: "Stop worrying too much about Twilight, maybe she'll be back in a few more minutes." Rainbow Dash: "I wish we could also go through the mirror so we could try to find Twilight and rescue her." Applejack: "Yeah, but Celestia told us we couldn't go because we could then upset the balance of the other world." Princess Luna: "Will just have to keep waiting till she returns." (Rarity gets extremely worried. She walks up to the mirror and puts her right hoove into the sparkling mirror and then out of it. She then bursts into even more tears) Rarity: "OH TWILIGHT!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!" (The extremely sad tearing ponies keep on sadly waiting as the camera zooms towards the magic mirror again, then the screen cuts back to the human world in the school cafeteria where Twilight and the ponies' human counterparts start their lively song and dance) Script 4: Fearing Twilight isn't returning (After the scene where Twilight and the ponies' human counterparts were at the boutique and get ready for the Formal, we for the fourth time cut back to Equestria again and see the ponies still sadly waiting for Twilight and Spike to return. Princess Cadance felt like crying too) Princess Cadance: "This is it, the final day before the portal closes." Pinkie Pie: "And Twilight and Spike still haven't returned!" (Pinkie starts crying) Fluttershy '''(crying): "I am starting to have the feeling Twilight isn't coming back." (All the ponies start feeling like crying and having the feeling Twilight's not coming back to Equestria. Shining Armor was looking at photos of he and Twilight when she was little) '''Shining Armor: "Oh, Twiliy. I am afraid I am gonna miss you forever." Applejack '(sniffling): "Well Twilight, I guess this is a good bye forever. I hope you like the other world." '''Princess Cadance '(tearing and thinking Twilight won't come back): "I guess I'll never see you again either, I'll miss doing little shakes with you." '''Rarity (crying hard): "I'll miss you forever and ever!" (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash start crying, and Cadance starts sniffling) Princess Cadance (sniffling): "Well, I guess the portal will close with Twilight still in the other world, and she'll then be stranded there for another 30 moons." Rainbow Dash: "Oh Twilight, I am going to miss you for such a long time!" Fluttershy: "I wish I could wake up and realize this is all just some terrible nightmare." Shining Armor: "Oh Twiliy, in case you won't make it back to the portal in time, I just want to say, you've been the best little sister I've ever had, ever since you were born." (Shining Armor looks at a photo of him with Twilight when she was a baby) "I miss my sister!" (Everypony, even Princess Celestia gets sad) Princess Celestia: "Well, I am not sure if that will happen. But I'm sure Twilight will be back soon, I'm sure of it." Rarity: "Oh Twilight, we all miss you so much!" Rainbow Dash: "Twilight, where ever you are in the other world, please come back to us!" (The very very sad and tearing ponies look at the mirror still waiting for Twilight and Spike to return, and still fearing they won't. The camera then again zooms at the mirror and the screen then again cuts back to the human world in front of the horse statue in front of the high school in the evening with the humans walking in and where Twilight and the ponies' human counterparts arrive in the limo) Script 5: Twilight is back! (The ponies were still sadly waiting for Twilight and Spike to return and fearing they'll never come back. Just then the mirror sparkles and out comes Twilight, standing on her hind legs but then loses her balance and falls on her four. All the ponies then get happy again to see her) Fluttershy: "Twilight!" Rainbow Dash: "Ah, you're back!" Rarity: "You've got your crown!" Applejack: "Oh, we were so worried." (Shining Armor happily runs up to Twilight feeling so happy to see her again) Shining Armor: "Twiliy! Oh you're back," (Shining Armor gives his sister a big hug) "I was so worried about you I almost cried." Princess Cadance: "Oh Twilight, I'm so glad you're back. We were beginning to think you were never returning." Rainbow Dash: "We thought you were gobbled up by a monster from the other world." Fluttershy: "Or captured by creature armies." Pinkie Pie: "Or drowned in a tar pit." Princess Celestia: "Sunset Shimmer, is she alright?" Twilight Sparkle: "I think she's gonna be fine. I left her in good hands." Rainbow Dash: "What are hands?" (Spike then pops out of the mirror and lands right next to Twilight. Everypony then gives Twilight a big hug with still a few tears still left in their eyes, all feeling happy to see Twilight again and are all glad Twilight and Spike are back home) Rarity: "Oh Twilight, we are all so glad your finally back home." Pinkie Pie: "You've been gone for so long, we were all extremely sad." Rainbow Dash: "Twilight, you made us very very worried. You have to promise us never to be gone for so long again." Twilight Sparkle: "Don't worry everybody, I mean, everypony. I'll never be gone for so long ever again." (The ponies then kept on hugging Twilight as they were all happy that she and Spike are back where they belong) I hope you liked these transcripts. Trivia * When the ponies believe something terrible might have happened to Twilight in the other world, it was a reference from the children's book, Miss. Nelson is Missing. When the kids were believing something might have happened to Miss. Nelson when she mysteriously disappeared. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (JV46ship)